It is sometimes desired that the jet of a shower be aerated because, the shower produces a more pleasing sensation. Furthermore, the shower is rendered more efficient so that it becomes possible to perform a satisfactory operation with less water consumption.
Aeration devices are provided for this purpose. They are inserted up-stream from the showerhead and comprise a neck intended to speed up the flow of water that is piped to the shower and a chamber with an air intake that surrounds the water flow. The outside ambient air is thus aspirated into the shower by virtue of the Venturi effect from the accelerated flow and is incorporated in the water that is piped to the shower. The efficiency of these devices is high when the aerated jet thus obtained is used directly as flow for the shower, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,639. However, when the aerated device is inserted up-stream from the perforated plate that produces the jets of a multiple jet shower, the shower's efficiency is reduced because of the resistance that the plate puts up against the flow of water. Moreover, when an aeration device is inserted upstream of the plate, lime deposits are soon formed on the plate.
It is desired, therefore, to provide a device that is easily and economically manufactured on an industrial scale and that aerates a multiple jet shower with a great degree of efficiency.